Nebulae Fatalle
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: A maior caçadora de Cavaleiros Negros do Santuário ainda tem mais uma presa pra caçar. Side Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Coisa estranha... Parece que tive outro surto de criatividade... Acho que é só falar que estou sem idéias e elas começam a vir... Gostaria que elas viessem pras outras fics também. Se alguém está lendo isso e está esperando por outras fics minhas serem atualizadas, eu peço só um pouco de paciência.

Vamos lá... A medida que escrevo isso, o último capítulo disponível de Saint Seiya Extreme – Exodus revelou o novo Cavaleiro de Fênix. Recebi pedidos para revelar mais a respeito deste cavaleiro, mas não estava muito a fim de escrever isso. Acho que não revelaria muita coisa mais que já não estivesse inserido na história principal. Chegaram até a sugerir um par pra ele. Aí que minha vaca foi pro brejo mesmo. Quem eu ia dar como par pra esse maluco violento?

Eu mesmo sugeri que tava pensando num Andrômeda e acabei até tendo umas idéias interessantes pra esse cavaleiro. Mas lembrei que o cavaleiro de Andromeda entrou na faca na fic da Mayara de Áries.

Aí, meio inspirado pela nova série de livros que comprei (Só tem dois publicados por enquanto) que parece focar seu lado romântico em casais tão opostos (Como o portador do demônio da Violência e uma paranormal ou o silencioso e resignado portador do demônio da morte e a deusa da anarquia totalmente free-spirit) eu acabei matando três coelhos com uma cajadada só. Ou até quatro, uma vez que tenho a tendência de criar novas interações entre personagens só pra ver o resultado final.

Um pouco do novo Fênix será revelado nessa fic, talvez um possível par e de quebra um novo personagem andrômeda. Só informando que essa fic se passa após o término de Saint Seiya Extreme – Exodus. Mas não entregarei nada que possa vir a estragar a surpresa da fic.

Xique né? Então, vamossimbora. n.n

PS.: Não me perguntem se existe algum sentido no título dessa fic. Foi chute de palavras mesmo.

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Nebulae Fatalle...**

**-Ilha da Rainha da Morte-**

Os poucos remanescentes dos cavaleiros negros que existem residiram-se naquela Ilha. Caçados pelo santuário após a morte dos Grandes. Antes piratas que viviam fora da lei de Atena, excomungados da confraria dos Cavaleiros, vivendo com o propósito de ferir e causar dor a outros, roubar e violentar, escravisar e matar, eles eram os caçados.

CN: Como é possível? Um único oponente ser capaz de nos vencer.

CN: Eu pensei que o Senhor Janus tivesse matado esse cavaleiro! Será que outro tomou seu lugar?

O grupo de cavaleiros negros acuados olha a distância para a figura que caminha lentamente em sua direção. Tinha cabelos curtos até os ombros e de cor loira. Eram finos e rebeldes. O corpo era magro revelando seios pequenos, cintura fina e quadril proporcional, com belas pernas torneadas. A armadura era rosa e dos pulsos, pendiam duas correntes enroladas. A máscara metálica cobria o rosto que se a mostra revelaria olhos de um verde profundo num rosto jovial e sorridente.

CN: Maldito Cavaleiro de Andrômeda! Nós somos os poderosos cavaleiros negros! Não nos submeteremos a humilhação vinda de nenhum fraco como você!

?: Huhuhu... É mesmo...? Estranho ouvir isso de um bando de pobres coitados que caem feito moscas diante de minhas correntes!

CN: O que disse...? Desgraçado!

O cavaleiro negro avança de punho cerrado na direção do oponente, que por trás da máscara exibe um sorriso sarcástico. Com uma leve emanação de cosmo e um movimento de braço, a corrente parece se multiplicar em várias idênticas e a forma pontiaguda no fim dela penetra o corpo do Cavaleiro Negro, atravessando armadura, carne, órgãos e eletrocutando o pobre infeliz que cai morto no chão.

?: É "senhorita desgraçada" pra você, verme... É o que você merece por se atirar contra mim de forma tão estúpida. Não sabe que a minha corrente me proporciona a defesa perfeita contra qualquer ataque? Invista contra mim e se deparará com uma muralha de aço.

CN: Uma mulher? Maldita! Como ousa nos humilhar? Vai pagar por isso! Eu vou esfaqueá-la e estuprá-la enquanto morre!

?: Tolos! Ainda não perceberam que não podem com Nebulae de Andrômeda? Então morram de uma vez! _**CORRENTE NEBULOSA!**_

Várias correntes avançam contra os inimigos que atacam Nebulae. As armaduras são destroçadas e os cavaleiros negros mortos em segundos peloas correntes elétricas que passam pela corrente. Nebulae se aproxima dos corpos exibindo rostos de pavor e chuta um deles.

NEBULAE: Já morreram? Não são de nada mesmo... Agora eu só preciso achar o último deles e eu sei que ele está aqui! Apareça!

Nebulae sai correndo pela ilha em alta velocidade.

**-Santuário de Atena na Grécia, Alguns dias antes-**

Rock fora convocado pelo Grande Mestre para prestar depoimento de acontecimentos ocorridos durante a Batalha contra Poseidon. Tidus e Rock caminham pelo corredor do Templo de Atena, conversando.

ROCK: Eu estou encrencado, mestre?

TIDUS: Não moleque. Não está. Mas o Grande Mestre quer saber algumas coisas a respeito do tal Cavaleiro de Fênix que você viu em Nova Atlântida.

ROCK: O que é que tem...?

TIDUS: Pelo que você disse, ele não deu muito sinal de que está do nosso lado. Não um sinal irrefutável ao menos. E por já ter sido um Cavaleiro Negro, ele pode vir a ser problemático se vier a nos trair. A armadura de Fênix ainda é uma armadura muito poderosa e perigosa pra ser usada por um inimigo.

ROCK: O que acha que o Grande Mestre vai fazer a respeito dele?

TIDUS: Bom... Ele provavelmente enviará cavaleiros atrás deste Fênix... Para matá-lo e trazer a armadura de volta pro santuário...

Dois servos do Grande Mestre abrem as imensas portas e os dois Cavaleiros adentram. Tidus estava trajando a armadura de Leão. Rock estava sem armadura. A sua havia sido terrívelmente destruída. Mas quando eles se colocam de joelhos diante do Grande Mestre, Rock nota a urna de sua armadura diante do trono do Grande Mestre.

GM: Rock... Creio que isto lhe pertença...

ROCK: Minha armadura...?

Tidus faz sinal para que Rock se aproxime da urna e a abra, revelando sua armadura restaurada e em perfeitas condições. Ela estava nova em folha e parecia ainda mais forte e brilhante do que nunca. A armadura salta da urna cobrindo o corpo de Rock.

ROCK: É incrível... Quase ouço a respiração da armadura... A vida pulsa dela mais intensamente do que da primeira vez que a vesti... Como isso é possível mestre Tidus? Você me disse que a armadura estava morta... E estava além de qualquer reparo, a menos que uma vida de cavaleiro fosse sacrificada...

Mayara se teletransporta no salão.

GM: Você pode agradecer Mayara de Áries por isso, Rock...

MAYARA: Seu mestre não mentiu... Pra restaurar uma armadura, é necessário um artesão de armaduras como eu e uma quantidade enorme de sangue de Cavaleiro. Nenhum Cavaleiro pode cobreviver ao ceder a quantidade necessária de sangue e por isso diz-se que a vida de um cavaleiro é a chave pra se ressucitar as armaduras... No entanto, eu sou capaz de restaurar uma armadura morta sem precisar de sangue...

GM: De fato... Nenhum artesão jamais foi capaz de ressucitar armaduras sem sangue... Mayara é a única na história com a capacidade de fazê-lo... Este é seu dom divino...

Rock olha pra Mayara impressionado. Realmente, a armadura de Rock estava incrívelmente poderosa. Ele sentia vida pulsar dela num ritmo vibrante. Rock faz uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça para Mayara em sinal de agradecimento. Tidus tenta desviar os olhos de Mayara, mas não consegue. Os belos olhos verdes e tristes da amazona pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

GM: Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Rock, eu o convoquei aqui pois preciso de informação a respeito deste homem que você viu em Nova Atlântida. O que portava a Armadura de Fênix. Chamei Mayara aqui pois ela possui extenso conhecimento a respeito das armaduras. E preciso determinar se este homem chamado Fênix é confiável ou não.

ROCK: Ele disse que seu nome é Agni. Mas eu reconheci seu cosmo. É um cosmo assustador. Eu me lembro de lutar contra ele na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Era o mesmo cosmo, mas dessa vez, muito mais poderoso.

TIDUS: E o que ele disse...?

ROCK: Ele disse que queria lutar comigo de novo... E que não se importava com ninguém. Nem com Atena. Mas que cumpriria o seu dever de protegê-la.

MAYARA: Parece um inimigo pra mim. E um inimigo usando uma armadura sagrada.

ROCK: Qual é a extensão do poder da Armadura de Fênix?

MAYARA: A armadura de Fênix, apesar de ser uma armadura de bronze, é uma das mais poderosas dentre as 88... Ela possui uma habilidade que nem mesmo as 12 armaduras de ouro possuem... Ela pode renascer das próprias cinzas...

ROCK: Renascer das próprias cinzas?

TIDUS: Sim. Como a ave mitológica Fênix. Quando morria, virava cinzas. E destas cinzas uma nova ave nascia.

O Grande Mestre se levanta e começa a caminhar de um lado ou outro precupado.

GM: Eu não confio neste Fênix... Preciso saber se ele está do nosso lado ou não. E se está, por que não se apresenta ao Santuário de uma vez...? Se ele está realmente redimido, Atena com certeza o concederia perdão e o receberia de braços abertos como um Cavaleiro...

TIDUS: O que pretende fazer Grande Mestre?

GM: Preciso enviar alguém atrás deste Fênix. Vasculhar as intenções dele e trazê-lo ao Santuário, para que Atena o julgue. E no caso dele ser maligno, eliminá-lo.

As portas do salão se abrem novamente e uma mulher de máscara avança salão adentro, sendo seguida pelo afoito servo. Rock novamente está boquiaberto, mas desta vez, diante da ousadia da mulher.

NEBULAE: Grande mestre... Eu peço permissão para ser enviada atrás deste cavaleiro renegado.

GM: Você Nebulae...?

NEBULAE: O Grande Mestre acredita que eu seja incapacitada pra esta missão?

GM: Não duvido de sua força Nebulae. Com certeza é uma das amazonas mais fortes. No entanto, este renegado talvez seja forte demais até mesmo pra você.

ROCK: É verdade. Eu conheço o Fênix e ele é muito forte.

NEBULAE: Talvez seja você que é fraco demais, meu bem...

ROCK: Como é que é?

Assim que Rock se enfeza, já é repreendido por um gesto do mestre.

TIDUS: Mantenha o respeito Rock. Estamos diante do Grande Mestre.

ROCK: Quem ela pensa que é...?

GM: Esta é Nebulae. A Amazona de Andrômeda. Apresentou-se a pouco tempo como substituta do irmão, morto por Janus de Áries Negro. Como já possuía treinamento de Cavaleiro, conseguiu facilmente assumir o posto de Amazona sob a tutela de Mayara.

MAYARA: Ela é atualmente a maior caçadora de Cavaleiros Negros do Santuário e a que exterminou o maior número deles.

O queixo de Rock cai mais uma vez.

MAYARA: Eu acabei de restaurar a Armadura de Andrômeda... Eu caprichei no poder de defesa...

Mayara eleva seu cosmo por um segundo fazendo a urna surgir diante de Nebulae.

GM: Parece que você já tinha tudo planejado Mayara...

MAYARA: Sim. Eu confio nas habilidades de Nebulae. E ela possui a motivação mais do que necessária pra cumprir sua missão com êxito.

NEBULAE: Sim. Mas já aviso que não tenho qualquer intenção de dialogar com o renegado. Com todo respeito, Grande Mestre, Cavaleiros Negros não se redimem. Peço permissão pra caçar e exterminar este renegado sem perdão.

GM: Creio que seu ressentimento por eles seja muito forte, Nebulae. Você caçaria sua presa mesmo que eu enviasse outro cavaleiro no seu lugar não é mesmo?

NEBULAE: Sob pena de morte... Sim, Grande Mestre...

GM: Então que seja... Você está encarregada de caçar o Fênix, Nebulae... E tomar a atitude que achar necessária pra lidar com ele...

NEBULAE: Obrigada Grande Mestre! Sua confiança em mim me lisonjeia.

Nebulae se levanta, faz reverência a Mayara e ergue sua urna nas costas. Em seguida, ela se vira e parte.

ROCK: Mestre... Vamos nos oferecer, pra ajudar...?

Tidus faz que não com a cabeça.

MAYARA: Nebulae não precisa da sua ajuda, garoto. Ela é perfeitamente capaz de exterminar qualquer Cavaleiro Negro abaixo dos 12 grandes. E não existem mais destes por aí. Todos foram exterminados pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Mayara dá o assunto por encerrado, se vira para o Grande Mestre e faz uma reverência. Em seguida, ela desaparece num brilho dourado.

ROCK: Onde ela foi, mestre? Eu nem pude vê-la se deslocar.

TIDUS: Mayara é uma mestra dos poderes psíquicos. Ela acabou de usar o teletransporte. Já deve estar em Áries agora.

ROCK: Entendo... Grande Mestre... Aproveitando que estou aqui... A Alex... Quer dizer... Atena... Eu poderia...?

GM: Sinto muito Pegasus. Mas Atena deu ordem pra que não quer ver ninguém por enquanto...

ROCK: Entendo...

Rock parece desolado. Sabia que Alex amava Ikarus. E desconfiava que talvez o Cavaleiro de Sagitário retribuísse o amor. No entanto, Ikarus morreu na batalha de Nova Atlântida e Alex ainda sofria por ele.

TIDUS: Talvez uma outra vez, amigão...

Tidus envolve o discípulo num abraço pelo ombro e parte com ele dali.

**-Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Hoje-**

Mais alguns cavaleiros negros atacavam Nebulae, mas eram rechaçados facilmente pelas correntes. A circular envolvia seu corpo em uma defesa impenetrável. A pontiaguda destroçava seus oponentes sem piedade.

NEBULAE: E então? Vai me dizer onde o mestre de vocês está?

Nebulae enrosca um Cavaleiro Negro que fugia desesperado pelo pescoço e começa a puxá-lo pra si. O cavaleiro negro se debate sendo arrastado pelo chão, tenta inútilmente romper as correntes, mas não consegue. Por fim, Nebulae pisa na cabeça dele e retesa ainda mais a corrente ao redor de seu pescoço.

NEBULAE: Fale ou quebro seu pescoço...

CN: Nós! Nós não temos mestre! Por favor, pare!

NEBULAE: Ah saco... Odeio mentirosos sabia? Eu dou muito duro tento de matar vocês! O mínimo que podem fazer pra aliviar meu lado é cooperar!

CN: Vai pro inferno, cadela!

NEBULAE: Ah... Não devia ter dito isso...

Nebulae puxa a corrente e o pescoço do cavaleiro negro estala num barulhento sinal de que fora quebrado. Pessoas da vila se aproximam e agradecem, eternamente gratas a ela. Principalmente uma senhora velha que se aproxima.

NEBULAE: Estão bem agora. Esses homens não mais os machucarão. Mas ainda falta um. Eu segui os rastros dele até esta ilha. Podem me dizer onde ele está?

MARTA: Não sabemos... Mas... Há alguns meses atrás, o vulcão começou a rugir de forma estranha... E algumas pessoas juram ter visto um pássaro de fogo ir e vir de lá constantemente...

NEBULAE: No vulcão...? Tem certeza?

A velha faz que sim e os outros confirmam. Nebulae parte na direção do vulcão. Chegando a base da montanha, ela avista uma caverna escura, mas já consegue sentir o poder de um cosmo muito grande vindo de dentro. Ela adentra a caverna sem hesitar, caminhando pela escuridão que logo é iluminada por um rio de fogo passando por um precipício abaixo de uma ponte de pedra. Morcegos voam pelo teto da caverna e a corrente começa a se manifestar em sinal de ameaça.

Caminhando ainda mais por um caminho que leva precipício abaixo, ela chega a um local isolado da caverna, onde jorrava lava de sulcos na parede criando uma imensa piscina de lava. No centro, trajando a armadura de Fênix, Agni estava sentado sobre uma pedra, aparentemente adormecido. Respirando a fumaça sulfurosa como se fosse um elixir revitalizante.

NEBULAE: Finalmente encontrei você renegado...

AGNI: Saia daqui... Eu não me importo quem seja ou o que veio fazer aqui... Não me interessa...

NEBULAE: Pois deveria... Eu vim matar você...

AGNI: Me matar? É bem-vinda a tentar...

Nebulae começa a elevar o cosmo, fazendo sua corrente circular se espalhar no chão criando uma nebulosa.

NEBULAE: Eu não sei qual é a sua, cara... Mas não me engana... O Pegasus pode achar que você se arrependeu e o Grande Mestre pode estar em dúvida quanto a sua lealdade, mas eu sei que você não passa de um Cavaleiro Negro nojento profanando essa armadura sagrada!

Agni se levanta elevando seu cosmo.

AGNI: Você está cometendo o erro de me deixar furioso mulher...

NEBULAE: Ahahaha! Estou morrendo de medo! Vamos... Vem lutar vem...

Agni dá passos lentos na direção de Nebulae e a corrente já se manifesta em ataque. Elas partem na direção de Agni com fúria total e ele se esquiva agarrando as correntes com as mãos.

NEBULAE: Terrível erro... Morra!

Nebulae eleva seu cosmo fazendo as correntes emitirem uma poderosa descarga elétrica. Mas Agni não parece ser afetado por ela. Em seguida, ele puxa a corrente trazendo Nebulae para perto de si e desferindo um soco que ela evita, saltando por sobre a cabeça dele e parando de pé sobre a pedra onde ele estava sentado. Ela puxa a corrente e a dispara novamente. Agni se defende com o braço enroscando a corrente.

NEBULAE: Nada mal. Você foi o primeiro Cavaleiro Negro que conseguiu se defender da minha corrente. Os outros morrem com um ou dois golpes.

AGNI: Por que não passam de lixo...

NEBULAE: Assim como você!

Nebulae salta pra longe, puxando a corrente e o braço do Fênix junto. Ele é tirado do chão e levado pelo ar. Ainda no ar, ela dispara as correntes novamente. Agni estava pra ser perfurado por elas quando seu corpo é envolto por chamas tomando a forma de um pássaro de fogo que voa através das paredes da caverna explodindo-a e arrastam Nebulae consigo.

NEBULAE: Maldito! Como pode ser tão poderoso?

Os dois vão parar do lado de fora do vulcão, num local de terra árida. Nebulae cai ruidosamente no chão e o pássaro de fogo voa pelos céus, terminando em um rasante e voltando ao chão.

AGNI: Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de lutar, mas você me irritou demais!

NEBULAE: Escuta aqui bonitão... Eu não ligo se está afim de lutar ou não! Mas eu vou dar um fim ao reinado de terror dos Cavaleiros Negros custe o que custar, ouviu bem?

As memórias do irmão sendo morto pelo Cavaleiro de Áries Negro voltam a mente de Nebulae. O irmão tão carinhoso e gentil. Que ensinara a ela a controlar o cosmo e a lutar. Ensinara-a a ser uma guerreira destemida e temente a Atena. Ela presenciara com os próprios olhos quando o Áries Negro o inforcou com as próprias correntes. E a partir daquele dia, ela jurou vingança contra cada um deles.

Agni também é atacado por lembranças de quando seus pais foram mortos por Kratos de Touro Negro. Mas diferente de Nebulae, ele tomou um caminho diferente. Invés do caminho da vingança, ele escolheu o caminho do mau. Ele escolheu se aliar aos Cavaleiros Negros e seguir as ordens de Kratos.

Foi necessário conhecer a derrota nas mãos de um cavaleiro de cosmo puro o bastante pra limpar a maldade do seu coração e fazê-lo se arrepender. Fazê-lo enxergar o valor da vida. Olhando para a máscara sem vida da amazona ele se deu conta do que a maldade dos Cavaleiros Negros gera. Ódio e um circulo vicioso de vingança. Quem mais será enviado atrás dele se ele matar esta amazona? Um outro cavaleiro? Um amigo? Um outro irmão? Um amante?

A corrente assume a forma de nebulosa novamente enquanto a Amazona eleva seu cosmo ao limite. E seu cosmo era esplêndido para uma amazona de bronze.

NEBULAE: Venha maldito... Ataque com tudo que tem...

No entanto, a amazona não iria simplesmente desistir de lutar através de palavras. Ações falam mais alto. Em resposta a elevação de cosmo da Amazona, ele eleva o seu. Era um cosmo violento demais pra provar que ele não tinha intenção de lutar, portanto convencê-la seria difícil.

AGNI: É hora de acabar com isso, Andrômeda...

NEBULAE: Concordo Fênix. Vamos ataque! _**ONDA RELÂMPAGO!**_

A corrente avança fazendo um trajeto tortuoso na direção de Agni. Ele salta pra se esquivar, mas a corrente continua a seguí-lo, mas Agni se esquiva em pleno ar novamente. Cobrindo seu corpo de fogo e criando asas de fogo, ele corta o ar, evitando o ataque da corrente.

NEBULAE: Não adianta fugir! A corrente, nunca para até atingir seu alvo!

Agni vai ao chão e se vira de súbito disparando uma bola de fogo contra Nebulae. A corrente circular reage imediatamente, formando uma barreira diante de Nebulae e protegendo-a da explosão.

Enquanto as correntes contiam as chamas, Agni atravessa a nebulosa e desfere um soco devastador no rosto de Nebulae. Ela voa longe, desfazendo a nebulosa e caindo no chão sem máscara. Ela olha pra ele com ódio estampado no belo rosto.

NEBULAE: Como...? Ninguém jamais superou a defesa impenetrável da corrente...

Agni caminha lentamente na direção dela.

NEBULAE: Afaste-se! _**TEMPESTADE DE ANDRÔMEDA!**_

Centenas de correntes partem na direção de Agni como uma chuva de relâmpagos, mas Agni explode seu cosmo afastando os golpes com suas chamas.

NEBULAE: Meu golpe... Não consegue atingí-lo! Ele é forte demais!

AGNI: Já chega Andrômeda... -EXPLODE O COSMO-

As correntes são rechaçadas.

AGNI: _**AVE FÊNIX!**_

Nebulae é atingida pelo golpe de vento escaldante e arrebatada pra longe. Suas correntes se partem, sua armadura trinca ficando em péssimo estado e ela cai no chão derrotada. Ela tenta se levantar, mas o máximo que consegue é ficar de joelhos com uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Agni se ajoelha diante dela, ficando cara a cara. Ele ergue o queixo dela com o dedo e olha profundamente em seus olhos.

NEBULAE: Vamos... Mate-me logo... Cavaleiro Negro... -As palavras saem praticamente cuspidas-

AGNI: Não... Eu não vou matá-la...

Ela olha pra ele incrédula. Ele estava tendo... Piedade dela? Cavaleiros Negros não tem piedade.

AGNI: Alguém uma vez me disse sobre o valor da vida... E que ela é preciosa... Eu passei meses naquele poço de lava curando meu corpo e pensando a respeito destas palavras... E meu único propósito agora, é descobrir se elas são reais...

Ela não acreditava no que estava escutando. Ela ouvia as palavras a medida que olhava nos olhos daquele cavaleiro. Agora com um rosto tão sereno e bonito que parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que enfrentara ainda a pouco. Quando ele lutava, seu olhar era feroz como o de um demônio. Mas agora era tão sereno que ele parecia ter medo até mesmo de tocá-la e ferí-la ainda mais.

AGNI: Eu vou descobrir a verdade... Pois é a única coisa que me leva a continuar vivendo... Foi a única coisa que me fez sair daquele abismo e buscar curar meu corpo, invés de entregar-me a morte...

NEBULAE: Pare de mentir pra mim... Se não me matar agora, eu vou me recuperar... E vou atrás de você... Eu juro... Que não descansarei enquanto não matá-lo...

AGNI: Se vier atrás de mim, estarei esperando...

Agni se levanta dá alguns passos pra trás e explode o cosmo, envolto por um pássaro de fogo, ele desaparece no céu. Nebulae é deixada pra trás olhando pro céu e deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do olho. Uma lágrima de tristeza por ter perdido? De arrependimento por não ser mais forte? De raiva por ter sido poupada? Ou por ter falhado em sua missão? Ou por ser tão doloroso admitir que ele talvez não seja tão mal quanto ela imaginava?

**-Santuário de Atena. Grécia. Alguns dias mais tarde-**

Nebulae estava sentada no coliseu, admirando as nuvens. Seu corpo ferido ainda não estava completamente recuperado e várias partes de seu corpo estavam enfaixadas. Mayara se teletransporta ao seu lado e senta-se.

MAYARA: Está bem? A dias que não diz uma palavra.

NEBULAE: Mestra... O Cavaleiro Negro que... Tirou a vida de seu primeiro discípulo... Você poderia te-lo perdoado...?

Mayara não entende o motivo da pergunta, mas resolve responder da mesma forma.

MAYARA: Não... Jamais... Jecht era como meu irmão. E o amava como tal. Ele era um jovem cavaleiro cheio de vida e energia... E meu maior arrependimento é não ter sido eu a matar o desgraçado...

NEBULAE: A dor amenizou... Depois daquele dia...?

Nebulae se lembra do dia em que presenciou Mayara, destruindo os Cavaleiros Negros com suas próprias mãos no passado. Ela viu Mayara matar Janus diante de seus olhos e decidiu se tornar sua discípula.

MAYARA: Você me diz. Afinal, você deveria ter matado o Áries Negro pelo que ele lhe tirou... Não é...?

NEBULAE: É por isso que... Não se aproxima do Cavaleiro de leão...?

Mayara é pega de surpresa novamente pela pergunta da discípula.

MAYARA: Você me odeia por ter tirado sua vingança de você?

NEBULAE: Nunca mestra... Eu a... Amo muito. É a irmã mais velha que surgiu pra cuidar de mim no lugar do meu irmão... Eu jamais poderia odiar você...

MAYARA: Então aí está... Eu não odeio Tidus...

NEBULAE: Acha que poderia... Amá-lo...?

MAYARA: Eu não sei... Por que pergunta...?

NEBULAE: Por nada...

Mayara percebe que não conseguirá tirar nada da discípula a respeito, então decide ceder primeiro.

MAYARA: Apesar de tudo que dizem a respeito de Tidus, eu não acho que ele seja realmente um... Safado... E ele é bonito...

NEBULAE: E...

MAYARA: Eu tenho medo...

NEBULAE: A senhora... Com medo, mestra?

MAYARA: Medo de... Amar demais novamente... E perder outra pessoa que amo novamente...

Nebulae começa a entender melhor os sentimentos de Mayara.

MAYARA: Eu pensei que... Odiaria Tidus por não ter sido capaz de salvar Jecht... Mas eu enxergo a dor no peito dele, quando ele vê que não foi capaz de salvar aquelas vidas perdidas naquele dia... E eu não posso odiá-lo... Ele está sofrendo tanto quanto eu...

NEBULAE: Entendo...

MAYARA: Eu também estou passível de morrer nesta guerra, Nebulae... E causar ainda mais dor a Tidus... Não sei se posso fazer isso...

NEBULAE: Acho que entendo mestra... Essa coisa de nem tudo é o que parece ou dizem...

MAYARA: É isso que está incomodando você...?

NEBULAE: É... Acho que é... Obrigada por conversar comigo mestra...

MAYARA: Disponha Nebulae... A respeito de sua missão, não importa o resultado final. Você se saiu bem. Toda a experiência é crescimento. E hoje eu tenho certeza de que posso olhá-la nos olhos e saber que você não precisa ser protegida. Que agora você é capaz de trilhar seu próprio caminho e tomar suas próprias decisões como achar melhor. E eu a apoiarem cem porcento até o fim.

Nebulae apenas acena com a cabeça sem olhar pra mestra. Ela continua a olhar pro céu e observar as nuvens. Mayara se teletransporta pra longe.

NEBULAE: Será que você... Também não é o que dizem... Agni de Fênix?

Nebulae, se deita no coliseu de braços abertos, sorrindo graciosamente por trás da máscara metálica. Em seguida ela deixa uma gargalhada gostosa e contagiante escapar, sem saber exatamente do por que está rindo.

**Continua em Saint Seiya Extreme – Apocalypse...**

Tá. Entreguei o nome da próxia Saga de Saint Seiya Extreme. Prontofalei. u.u

PS.: Não pimentel. Mayara e Nebulae não serão um casal Yuri.

No fim, acho que a fic não deu muita janela pra apresentar a Amazona de Andrômeda como imaginava. Eu imaginava ela mais como uma amzona Free-Spirit, bem geniosa e meio infantil. Mas extremamente poderosa e dedicada. Um oposto do Shun que é um emo chorão. Mas ela saiu meio... Soldado obediente, arrogante que segue ordens cegamente... Não era exatamente esta a interação que queria criar entre ela e o Agni. Mas eu vi que até esse instante, até o final, ela não poderia ser de outra forma.

Mas tudo bem. Futuramente eu trabalharei melhor esta interação e talvez encontre também o que eu quero pra tornar o Agni o personagem interessante e diferente do Ikki que eu procuro. Portanto, digam-me o que acharam ok? Manda uma review e faça um Ikarus feliz (como diz a Pure-Petit XD).

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus...

Metal Ikarus... Signing off...


End file.
